


All Dressed Up

by Teaotter



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seem to enjoy these things more than I do, these days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up

“You seem to enjoy these things more than I do, these days.”

Babs smiles at her dad over the rim of her champagne glass. She tries to keep it light, but she knows he’s wearing his gun tonight under his tuxedo jacket.

“I suppose I finally decided that dressing up is fun,” she offers. She lets herself shift enough to feel the heft of her utility belt under the dress. She’d rather be wearing the whole costume, but then she’d be overdressed for a Policeman’s Union Ball.

His return smile is only faintly worried. “As long as you’re happy, Barb.”


End file.
